Malditos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Han sufrido poderosas maldiciones, pero la magia del amor siempre les ha permitido estar juntos. En el Bosque Prohibido o en Storybrooke. Escrito para el reto "Dos mundos, dos historias" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"
1. La poción de amor

**MALDITOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke, ni el Bosque Encantado ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Dos Mundos, Dos Historias" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_. Puesto que la historia entre Abigail/Kathryn y Frederick/Jim me gustó tanto, he decidido probar suerte con la pareja. Veamos en qué queda la cosa. Mis dos objetos son poción de amor y espada y por aquí dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**1**

**La poción de amor**

— Dejad que os ayude con el vestido, mi señora.

Abigail alzó un poco los brazos y contuvo el aliento mientras su nodriza le apretaba el corsé. A pesar de ser una gran amante de las actividades al aire libre y de haber horrorizado a su vieja nodriza al utilizar una vestimenta muy parecida a los pantalones de hombre, Abigail casi nunca se negaba a ponerse esos vestidos. Debía reconocer que eran bonitos y la ayudaban a resaltar una belleza que, por otro lado, no era nada del otro mundo, pero también le resultaban terriblemente incómodos. No le extrañaba nada que muchas jóvenes se desmayaran durante los bailes en el palacio. Los caballeros pensaban que las encantadoras damiselas caían rendidas a sus pies, pero la verdad era bien distinta. Lo único que les pasaba era que no podían respirar. Sólo eso.

— No aprietes más o moriré asfixiada y mi padre tendrá que encerrartes en el torreón más alto e inhóspito del reino.

— ¡Tonterías! Los cordeles aún pueden ajustarse un poco más. ¡Tomad aire, niña!

— ¿Dónde ha quedado tu señora?

— Desapareció en el mismo momento en que la princesa Abigail volvió a ser una chiquilla protestona.

Abigail resopló de la risa. Podría haber soltado una carcajada o dos, pero su nodriza la reprendió con la mirada. Su madre había muerto cuando era muy niña y la joven princesa sentía un afecto fraternal hacia esa mujer. En sus recuerdos, ella siempre había estado a su lado y era la que mejores consejos acostumbraba a darle. Abigail confiaba en su sentido común y, a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes, casi siempre recurría a ella.

— No sé por qué padre insiste en organizar esos tediosos torneos —Dijo una vez tuvo el corsé perfectamente colocado. Siempre tardaba unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la ropa tan ajustada, pero poco a poco se fue encontrando mejor—. Sólo sirven para que un montón de fanfarrones se pavonen frente a él.

— En realidad se pavonean frente a vos, mi señora.

— ¿Con qué propósito? Ambas sabemos que padre me buscará esposo entre los príncipes casaderos de los reinos colindantes. ¿Qué sentido tiene este paripé?

— Vuestro padre confía en que encontréis el amor antes de que llegue la hora de comprometeros con un desconocido. Desea que seáis feliz.

— ¿Y si me da por enamorarme de un porquerizo?

— ¿Un porquerizo, mi señora? Ambas sabemos que eso es imposible. Sucumbiríais ante su mal olor.

— De acuerdo. Descartaré al porquerizo. ¿Qué me decís de un panadero? No podemos acusarle de oler mal. De hecho, seguramente terminaría conquistándome valiéndose de deliciosos pastelillos de fruta.

— No me digáis que habéis puesto vuestros ojos sobre el pobre Ludwig.

— Hace una tarta de frambuesas que está deliciosa.

— Y también tiene más de ochenta años.

— Mejor. Así enviudaré pronto y podré dedicarme a mis quehaceres. ¿Acaso no sabéis que las vidas de las viudas son mucho más emocionantes que las de las mujeres casadas?

— No lo pongo en duda, pero os conozco bien y sé que disfrutarías más unida a vuestro esposo que dedicándoos a las banalidades.

— ¿Banalidades?

— Dejad el parloteo, niña —La nodriza terminó de apretar los cordeles y revisó con atención su peinado.

— ¿Crees que mi padre considerará que estoy lo suficientemente hermosa?

— Sin duda alguna. Ahora, démonos prisa. ¡Vamos!

La princesa Abigail suspiró y se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Realmente no había quedado nada mal, pero no se sentía con ánimos para asistir a una nueva celebración. Todos los caballeros que acudían al reino, lo hacían más atraídos por las extraordinarias dotes de su padre que por ella. Sabía que muchas mujeres de su condición se casaban por interés, pero siempre había sido una romántica empedernida y deseaba encontrar el amor verdadero. Su padre continuamente afirmaba que sobrestimaba ese sentimiento, que su madre y él no habían estado enamorados cuando unieron sus vidas y que, pese a todo, les había salido bien, pero Abigail sabía que ella no podría ser feliz así. Aún tenía edad para seguir soñando con algo mejor.

Pese a que tenía más ganas de ir a montar a caballo que de asistir a un besamanos, recorrió los pasillos del castillo acompañada por su dama de confianza. Apenas prestó atención a los numerosos objetos de oro que decoraban los muros de piedra. Poco después de obtener su don, su padre había dedicado mucho tiempo a tocar cuántas cosas estuvieran en su camino. En aquellos años había sido inmensamente feliz pensando en toda las riquezas que podría obtener, pero pronto había descubierto que toda magia tenía un precio. Todo lo que el rey Midas tocaba se convertía en oro, incluidos sus seres queridos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón del trono, Abigail fue recibida con calidez por su progenitor. El rey Midas siempre había sentido devoción por su hija, aumentando ésta tras el fallecimiento de su esposa.

— Abigail, querida hija. Te has retrasado.

— Lo lamento, padre. Espero no haber ocasionado problema alguno.

— En absoluto —El rey Midas sonrió y la acercó hasta un joven al que apenas había prestado atención—. Permite que te presente al príncipe Frederick. Su reino está ubicado más al norte. Su hermano acaba de heredar el trono y él ha venido en su lugar.

Abigail pensó en que iba a encontrarse frente a otro idiota pomposo, pero se halló ante la sonrisa cálida de un hombre joven y gallardo. Un hombre que, si bien era un príncipe, carecía del orgullo desmedido de la mayoría de los herederos que había conocido.

— Príncipe Frederick, os presento a mi hija, la princesa Abigail —El rey Midas permaneció sonriente mientras el recién llegado besaba cortésmente la mano de la princesa—. He de atender ciertos asuntos. Disculpadme.

A Abigail le extrañó un poco que su padre se fuera tan pronto, aunque no tardó ni un segundo en comprender cuáles eran sus intenciones. Miró de reojo a su nodriza y comprobó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar la conversación que estaba por llegar, y lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderles de vista. Indudablemente, aquella mujer sabía comportarse como la perfecta carabina.

— Es un placer conoceos, mi señora. He oído hablar mucho de vos.

— Ya me lo imagino. Son muchos los que ambicionan emparentar con mi padre. Y su don.

— Sin duda, el talento de vuestro padre es legendario.

— Decidme una cosa. ¿Vos también deseáis acceder a él?

El príncipe la observó fijamente un instante, suponiendo que de su respuesta podría depender el futuro de ambos. Sonrío y le tendió un brazo para que se asiera a él y, a continuación, comenzar a pasear alrededor de la gran estancia.

— El reino del que procedo posee grandes minas de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. No somos tan ricos como vuestro padre, pero no necesitamos de sus poderes para subsistir.

— Eso es más de lo que pueden decir la mayoría.

— Además, debéis tener en cuenta que yo no soy el príncipe heredero. Si alguien debiera casarse con vos para obtener riquezas a cambio, debería ser mi hermano.

— Se me ha informado de que hace poco ha sido coronado.

— En efecto. Mi padre abdicó. Sufrió una enfermedad de la que se recuperó satisfactoriamente, pero ya no se siente con fuerzas para guiar al reino. Ha preferido retirarse y dejar el peso del poder en unos hombros más jóvenes que los suyos.

— Ha debido ser un cambio notorio.

— No creáis. Entre mi padre y mi hermano siempre han existido grandes parecidos. El reino apenas notará la diferencia.

— ¿Y vos?

— Me temo que yo sí. De hecho, estoy convencido de que a partir de ahora contaré con más libertades y tendré ocasión de viajar más a menudo. Hasta hace poco, siempre era mi hermano el encargado de llevar a cabo las visitas a los reinos cercanos. Gobernar no le permitirá hacerlo tan a menudo.

— No vendrá hasta aquí para pedir mi mano.

— No podrá hacerlo en un futuro próximo. Además, por el momento no ansía casarse. Mi padre jamás nos ha presionado para que lo hagamos y ambos somos jóvenes. No dudo que, en cuanto llegue el momento, encontrará a su reina sin demasiadas complicaciones.

— ¿Creéis que yo soy una candidata?

— Realmente espero que no lo seáis.

— ¿Por qué motivo?

— Porque mi interés por vos es genuino.

Abigail parpadeó, sorprendida. Ninguno de los pomposos que había conocido hasta el momento había sido tan osado jamás. Miró al príncipe Frederick y descubrió que tenía los ojos bonitos y la sonrisa encantadora.

— ¿Más allá de las riquezas de mi padre?

— Por supuesto.

— Pero no sois el heredero. Sin duda, os vendría muy bien casaros con alguien como yo. Podríais ser rey en el futuro.

El príncipe se quedó callado un instante, como meditando las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación.

— Si deseáis pensar de tal forma, poco puedo hacer para que cambiéis de parecer. Sin embargo, espero tener la oportunidad de haceros cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Cómo?

— Dejad que os lo demuestre. Me llevará algún tiempo, pero comprenderéis que estoy siendo sincero.

Abigail se lo pensó y finalmente sonrió.

— Os concederé unas semanas, príncipe Frederick. Ya veremos lo que sois capaz de hacer.

El hombre asintió y pareció totalmente decidido. Cumpliría con semejante misión.

* * *

Wilfred, capitán de los ejércitos del rey Midas, era un hombre ambicioso. Había crecido escuchando las viejas historias que contaba su abuela, cuando en su familia existían la grandeza y el poder, y aspiraba a recuperar todo aquello. Las grandes tierras que poseyeron sus antepasados se habían perdido por culpa de una guerra absurda y de los derroches de un abuelo borracho y pendenciero y Wilfred se había visto obligado a convertirse en un simple soldado. No obstante, no se conformaba con eso. Anhelaba recuperar el antiguo castillo que durante tanto tiempo perteneciera a su familia. Quería ser mucho más de lo que era ahora y sabía perfectamente que eso pasaba por encontrar los aliados adecuados. O una esposa.

Ser rey del reino de Midas estaba al alcance de muy pocos hombres. Aunque sus consejeros le habían advertido al soberano que lo adecuado era buscar un esposo para Abigail, Midas se negaba a obligar a su hija. No tan pronto. Consideraba que era joven y no deseaba presionarla. Wilfred sabía que la joven era caprichosa y exigente y pensaba aprovecharse de la amistad que mantenían desde hacía ya varios años. Abigail confiaba en él, le apreciaba, y Wilfred estaba convencido de que unirse a ella no sería en absoluto desagradable. Sólo debía ganarse su corazón y, con él, vendría el reino.

Sin embargo, cuando esa mañana vio a la joven princesa caminando por los jardines del brazo de ese tal Frederick, comprendió que había llegado el momento de tomar medidas desesperadas. Podía ver el brillo enamorado en los ojos de Abigail y eso podía significar su perdición.

* * *

— ¿Qué sorpresa me habéis preparado?

— Paciencia, mi señora. Estoy convencido de que os gustará.

Abigail frunció el ceño y se dejó llevar por el príncipe Frederick. Tan sólo habían pasado dos días desde que se conocieron, pero la joven ya había comprendido que lo que sentía por ese hombre era amor. Ciertamente nunca había estado enamorada antes, no de verdad, pero notaba esas mariposas en el estómago de las que hablaba la gente y las rodillas le temblaban cada vez que él la saludaba con galantería. Frederick era un hombre guapo, inteligente y divertido y Abigail no lograba encontrar ni un solo defecto en él. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que no los tenía, pero le gustaba creerlo perfecto.

— He sabido que sois una amazona excelente —Dijo una vez estuvieron parados frente a los establos—. He pedido permiso a vuestro padre para salir a cabalgar en vuestra compañía.

— ¿Cómo?

— Siempre y cuando os apetezca, por supuesto.

— Realmente me habéis sorprendido, mi señor. Nunca antes un caballero me había invitado a montar.

— ¿Por qué motivo?

— No lo consideran una actividad demasiado femenina.

— Tonterías. Seguramente teman que una dama sea capaz de vencerlos en una carrera a caballo.

— ¿Creéis que podría ganaros a vos?

— No. He dicho que el resto de caballeros temen perder. Yo os venceré con total certeza.

— Sois un presuntuoso, Frederick.

— No es presunción, Abigail. Simplemente os comunico que estáis condenadas al fracaso.

— Ya lo veremos.

— En este mismo momento. Si os parece bien.

Abigail asintió y entró en el establo. Realmente le importaba muy poco ganar o perder la próxima carrera. Por una vez, lo único que quería era participar.

* * *

La bruja le había advertido que debía ser cuidadoso. Wilfred había ido en su busca aquella misma tarde, encontrándola en una cabaña oscura y fría ubicada en lo más recóndito del bosque. La mujer, que vestía con harapos y tenía una horrible verruga en la punta de una nariz larga y retorcida, le había dicho que aquella poción de amor era una de las más poderosas que existían. Bastaba una gota para dominar el alma de la desafortunada víctima. Se la había entregado un poderoso ser que vivía en los reinos más al sur y le había recordado aquello de que toda magia tiene un precio.

Wilfred apenas le prestó atención. Le había entregado su oro a la bruja, obtenido de una vieja copa de madera que Midas tocó una vez, y había regresado a palacio ansioso por llevar a cabo su misión. Una gota en la bebida de Abigail y sería suya para siempre.

Ella y, por supuesto, el reino de su padre.

* * *

— Me complace que el príncipe Frederick sea de tu agrado, hija —Midas acarició el brazo de la joven con una enguantada mano—. En cuanto tuve ocasión de hablar con él, supe que os caería en gracia.

Abigail miró al hombre y sonrió. Ella, que había pensado que aquellos torneos no eran más que una estupidez, debía reconocer que su progenitor había estado muy acertado en esa ocasión. No se percató de que, tras ella, Wilfred hacía algo más que velar por su seguridad. La miraba con impaciencia, deseoso de que bebiera de una buena vez. Tenía la sensación de que esa conversación entre padre e hija podría frustrar sus planes. Si Abigail le confesaba a Midas sus sentimientos hacía el príncipe extranjero, posiblemente resultaría muy difícil de creer que éstos habían cambiado tanto.

— Resulta mucho más agradable que la mayoría de los patanes que me habas presentado hasta ahora, padre.

— No hables en esos términos, querida niña. Alguien podría oírte y no sería adecuado ofender a antiguos pretendientes.

— No pretendo humillar a nadie. Me limito a decir la verdad.

— Entiendo. ¿El príncipe Frederick no te parece un patán?

Abigail extendió una mano hacia su copa. A su espalda, Wilfred entró en tensión y quiso hacerla beber. Sin embargo, la princesa habló antes de saciar su sed.

— Ya te he dicho que lo encuentro agradable. Ayer montamos a caballo y hemos conversado bastante. Es un hombre culto y amante de la música. Considero que ambas cualidades son muy positivas.

— Entonces, tal vez sea posible que finalmente hayas encontrado lo que buscas.

No debía decir que sí. Wilfred apretó los puños y quiso salir corriendo, especialmente cuando Abigail sonrió.

— Sí, padre. Lo he encontrado.

— Soy consciente de que preguntarlo es estúpido. ¿Se trata del príncipe Frederick?

Estaba perdido. Wilfred agitó la cabeza, pero entonces Abigail bebió. El corazón le dio un vuelco y supo que había ganado.

— ¿El príncipe Frederick? —Musitó ella con la confusión presente en su mirada—. No, padre. Creo que el hombre adecuado para mí es Wilfred.

Midas no dio crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su capitán y, a continuación, volvió a prestar atención a su hija.

— ¿Wilfred?

— En efecto, padre. Él es el hombre de mis sueños. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

Y, sin más, la princesa se puso en pie y besó al hombre. El rey Midas se quedó boquiabierto y el príncipe Frederick se levantó al tiempo que su corazón se rompía.

* * *

Cuando el rey Midas llegó a las dependencias de su invitado de honor, Frederick ya tenía prácticamente todo listo para partir. Sin duda alguna, se había dado prisa, espoleado por una herida interna de difícil cicatrización. Midas se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta un instante, intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido y buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacer que el príncipe se quedara.

Llevaba algún tiempo observando a Abigail y a Frederick y sabía que lo que existía entre ellos era algo sincero e imperecedero. Había visto muchas veces cómo surgía el amor y era consciente de que el destino de esos jóvenes era permanecer juntos. Ignoraba que había impulsado a su hija a afirmar que amaba a Wilfred, pero pensaba averiguarlo. En cuanto convenciera a Frederick de que debía permanecer en el reino hasta que todo se aclarase, hablaría con Abigail y con Wilfred. Bien podría haber culpado al capitán de todos sus males, pero lo conocía desde niño y no lo creía capaz de atentar en forma alguna contra su hija. Era un hombre ambicioso, orgulloso y bueno en esencia.

— ¿Os marcháis, príncipe Frederick?

El joven le miró de soslayo y siguió introduciendo sus posesiones en un baúl.

— Entended que, después de lo ocurrido, no puedo permanecer en vuestro castillo, mi señor.

— Estoy convencido de que se trata de un malentendido. Conozco a mi hija y sé que siente un gran afecto por vos.

— Quizá sienta afecto, pero ama a otro hombre. En esas circunstancias, lo mejor es que me vaya.

— Sé que vuestra posición resulta incómoda, pero creo que está pasando algo. Dadme tiempo para averiguarlo y, juntos, resolveremos este problema.

Frederick se detuvo y le miró fijamente. Cuando asintió, el rey Midas supo que había ganado algo de tiempo. No sabía cuánto exactamente, pero pensaba aprovechar cada segundo.

* * *

— Os amo más que a mi vida, Wilfred. Decidme lo que deseáis y será vuestro.

El capitán dio un paso atrás para alejarse de la princesa. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se tomara la poción y había cambiado completamente. Algo le decía que aquello no estaba bien, que Abigail estaba siendo víctima de un terrible hechizo que podría hacerle mucho daño, pero debía seguir adelante con el plan. Pronto se casaría con ella y se convertiría en rey. Todos sus sueños se verían cumplidos y no tendría que mirar a nadie con vergüenza otra vez. Recuperaría el honor perdido de su familia y sería alguien respetable y poderoso.

— Hacedme vuestra, mi amor. Os lo suplico.

Abigail intentó besarle. Wilfred recordó su agudeza mental y sus sonrisas y comprendió que la magia se había llevado ambas cosas. Había algo horrible en su mirada que le hizo retroceder nuevamente y que provocó que el aire dejara de entrar en sus pulmones. Quería cumplir con sus deseos, pero tenía la sensación de que el precio estaba resultando ser muy alto. ¿Y si el rey Midas descubría lo que había hecho? Seguramente le ejecutarían. Y él no deseaba morir. No tan pronto.

* * *

El rey Midas era lo suficientemente rico y poderoso como para descubrir cualquier cosa. Sólo había necesitado hacer unas cuantas preguntas para averiguar que Wilfred había visitado a aquella bruja. Al principio, le resultó muy difícil de creer. Siempre había confiado en ese hombre. Habían luchado juntos muchas veces y en más de una ocasión le había salvado el pellejo. Creía que Wilfred era valiente y leal y saber de su traición le ocasionó un gran dolor. Quería visitar a la bruja en solitario, averiguar qué le habían hecho a Abigail y arrancarle su maldita piel a tiras, pero el príncipe Frederick insistió en acompañarle. Ahora estaba convencido de que le habían ocasionado dolor a su amada y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Al rey Midas no le costó trabajo encontrar la cabaña de la bruja porque ya había recurrido a ella en una ocasión. Gracias a ella tenía su don. Por su culpa, había tenido que vivir todos esos años sin recibir ninguna clase de afecto físico. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni una caricia. En ocasiones, era enloquecedor, pero Midas había aceptado el precio cuando obtuvo su poder. Por eso no la había matado, pero si le había hecho daño a su hija, se vengaría. Abigail era intocable.

La puerta se abrió para ellos antes de que llamaran siquiera. El rey empuñó su espada y Frederick hizo lo propio. Había una firme determinación que Midas no le había visto antes y que le llevó a pensar que Abigail siempre estaría a salvo mientras permaneciera a su lado.

— Te estaba esperando, Midas —La voz cascada procedía de algún lugar junto a la chimenea, y el rey no tardó en reconocer la figura encorvada de una anciana—. He sabido que aún disfrutas de tu don. Y vienes acompañado. ¿Quién es este joven tan apuesto?

— No es de vuestra incumbencia, bruja —Frederick avanzó hacia ella y la amenazó con su espada—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Abigail?

— ¿La princesa? ¿Tu querida hija, Midas? No recuerdo haberle hecho nada.

— Sé que Wilfred ha venido a verte —Midas tomó las riendas de la conversación, apartando un poco al príncipe—. Ha sometido a mi hija a alguna clase de hechizo y te exijo que me digas qué has hecho.

— ¡Oh, el capitán Wilfred! Efectivamente, ha estado aquí, pero ignoraba que la poción de amor fuera para la princesa.

— ¿Qué poción de amor?

— La más poderosa que existe. Wilfred me dijo que anhelaba conquistar el corazón de una dama y le vendí la mejor de todas las que tengo. A estas alturas, la joven debe haber caído rendida a sus pies.

— ¡Abigail!

El espanto estaba presente en la voz de Frederick. Midas apretó los dientes y no perdió la calma. Su hija estaba hechizada, pero tenía cura. Debía tenerla.

— ¿Cómo la devuelvo a la normalidad?

La bruja guardó silencio un instante y volvió a sonreír.

— Incluso la magia más poderosa puede revertirse con un beso de amor verdadero.

Midas gruñó. Siempre era lo mismo, pero al menos estaba convencido de que Abigail volvería pronto a la normalidad. Lo que existía entre Frederick y ella era, precisamente, amor verdadero.

* * *

— Deteneos, princesa. Por favor. Yo no quería esto.

Abigail estaba sobre él, suplicándole que la tomara entre sus brazos. Sollozaba, le acariciaba e intentaba besarle mientras su mirada se volvía más turbia y menos humana. Wilfred deseaba gritar porque no quería eso. Jamás había pensado que la joven princesa perdería por completo su propia esencia y quería volver atrás. Aunque estuviera asustado y supiera cuáles serían las consecuencias de sus actos, el arrepentimiento era más grande que la ambición y el miedo. No merecía la pena ser rey si eso significaba la perdición de un inocente.

— Debéis disculparme, mi señora. Hablaré con vuestro padre. Confesaré lo que he hecho y encontraremos un remedio para vuestro mal.

— No tengo ningún mal, Wilfred. Os amo. No me rechacéis más. Muero por vos.

El capitán fue a protestar nuevamente, pero las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de repente. El rey Midas acababa de llegar, acompañado por un buen número de guardias. Junto a él, el príncipe Frederick estaba rojo de ira. Wilfred supo de inmediato que le habían descubierto y no hizo ademán de huir o defenderse. Quería que alguien ayudara a Abigail. No merecía la pena pagar el precio de la magia.

— ¡Apresad al traidor! Llevadlo a las mazmorras de inmediato.

Los guardias obedecieron. Wilfred no se resistió mientras le quitaban sus armas y lo empujaban con brusquedad. Escuchó el grito de Abigail y miró atrás, apenado y avergonzado.

— ¡No! ¡Padre! ¿Dónde lo lleváis? ¡Wilfred, mi amor!

El rey Midas no podía impedir que ella corriera tras el hombre, pero Frederick se interpuso en su camino. La sujetó por la cintura hasta que se cansó de luchar y se quedó temblorosa y agotada.

— Eso es, princesa. Calmaos. Todo saldrá bien.

Abigail jadeó ruidosamente y se encaró violentamente con su progenitor.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Voy a casarme con él!

— No, querida. Wilfred ha usado métodos horribles para lograr tu afecto, pero todo tiene arreglo.

— ¿Qué? ¡El no ha hecho nada! ¡Lo amo!

Frederick apretó los puños. El rey Midas y él habían planeado explicarle la situación antes del beso, pero el príncipe comprendió que ella no estaba en condiciones de razonar. La magia estaba consumiéndola por dentro y se merecía ser rescatada de su desgracia cuanto antes. Así pues, Frederick se acercó a ella, la tomó nuevamente por la cintura y la besó con suavidad.

Un parpadeo después, Abigail recuperó el brillo perdido en sus ojos azules y miró al príncipe con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Magia negra, pero ya estáis bien.

A Abigail no le importó que su padre viera como se abrazaba a Frederick. Necesitaba sentir su calor para que la pesada sensación que la embargaba se esfumara para siempre.

* * *

Wilfred no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrado. El rey Midas le había perdonado la vida, pero a cambio le condenó a vivir en perpetua oscuridad. En la mazmorra hacía frío, la comida y el agua escaseaban y la luz no se hacía presente jamás. Era enloquecedor, pero el antiguo capitán sabía que merecía ese destino. Había traicionado a aquellos que le ofrecieron una oportunidad. Había dañado a Abigail, aunque por suerte se pudo recuperar. Ella fue la que le pidió a su padre que no le ejecutara y, aunque Wilfred agradecía el gesto, a menudo pensaba que la muerte hubiera sido mejor que esa vida entre tinieblas.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, pasando los dedos entre sus pelo greñudo y largo. La barba le había crecido muchísimo y su cuerpo no era más que un saco de huesos. Se sentía débil y cansado y, al tiempo, sabía que aún le quedaban muchos años de vida por delante. Midas no iba a dejar que encontrara la paz tan pronto. Era vengativo y, puesto que no había tenido el placer de contarle la cabeza o convertirlo en oro, se aseguraría de que su tortura se alargara durante muchos años.

Cuando la puerta de la mazmorra chirrió, se sintió confundido. Normalmente le daban la comida a través de una rendija y él entregaba su cubo de los excrementos por el mismo sitio. En todo el tiempo que llevaba preso, la puerta no se había abierto nunca. Se arrastró hasta el rincón más lejano, patético y asustado, y cerró los ojos cuando la luz titilante de una antorcha iluminó las paredes de piedra de su pequeño hogar.

— Buenas noches, Wilfred.

Él no acertó a responder. Le pareció reconocer el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero no era posible que fuera ella. ¿Por qué querría Abigail visitarle después de todo el daño que le había ocasionado? Dos soldados se acercaron a él y le ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Estaba tan débil que las rodillas le temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, pobre Wilfred! Adecentadle un poco, dadle algo de comer y llevadle al bosque.

El prisionero parpadeó. Quiso preguntar qué ocurría, pero nadie le dio tregua. En cuestión de minutos, le dieron un baño caliente, le cortaron el pelo y la barba y le pusieron ropas limpias y cálidas. Tuvo ocasión de tomar alimentos de verdad y, mientras recuperaba un poco de sus fuerzas, fue guiado con cierta brusquedad a través del bosque. Apenas podía sostenerse sobre el caballo, pero estaban alejándose cada vez más de las mazmorras y eso sólo podía significar que el fin había llegado. Al menos podría morir vestido y comido. Con dignidad.

Tras recorrer un largo camino, llegaron a un pequeño claro. Aún necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse en pie, pero su cuerpo se irguió por completo cuando vio la figura dorada de aquel caballero.

— Os acordáis de Frederick. ¿Verdad? Es mi prometido.

Era la princesa Abigail, ya no le cabía la menor duda. Wilfred tembló y asintió, temeroso de que el rey Midas fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro.

— Mi padre lo convirtió en oro por error —Abigail se acercó a la figura y la acarició con devoción—. He intentado romper el hechizo en numerosas ocasiones, pero los besos de amor verdadero no funcionan con él. Sé que hace falta una magia más poderosa para liberarlo de su maldición y pienso dedicar todo el tiempo que haga falta a encontrar el remedio que me lo devuelva.

Wilfred dio un par de pasos vacilantes. No se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a la princesa a la cara y no entendía por qué había sido sacado de su mazmorra.

— Lo lamento, mi señora —Era la primera vez que hablaba en mucho tiempo y le costó reconocer su propia voz—. No sé qué puedo hacer…

— Una vez estuvisteis a punto de separarnos. Utilizasteis la magia con fines egoístas y casi nos vencisteis.

— Yo… Lo siento. Nunca quise que…

— Sé que estáis arrepentido. Por eso le pedí a mi padre que os permitiera vivir. No esperaba que fuera a encerraos en un lugar tan terrible, pero poco pude hacer para evitar eso también. Sin embargo, ahora estoy en condiciones de devolveros la libertad. No tendréis que regresar a esa mazmorra si os comprometéis conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Haré que mi padre crea que habéis muerto. A cambio, debéis prometerme que permaneceréis oculto y, lo más importante, que protegeréis a Frederick con vuestra vida.

Wilfred tuvo que sujetarse en un árbol para no caer. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado y era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Abigail, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fría y distante, se acercó un poco a él y le sonrió con calidez.

— Os conozco desde niño, Wilfred. Sé que sois leal y un buen soldado. Frederick estará a salvo si vos veláis por él.

— Os ocasioné un gran mal, princesa.

— En efecto. He visto lo que sois capaz de hacer guiado por vuestra ambición, pero también os he visto arrepentido y dispuesto a renunciar a vuestra vida para salvarme. Recuerdo que, antes de que mi padre os arrestara, estabais preparado para confesar.

— ¿Recordáis eso?

— Eso y que no os aprovechasteis de mi estado. Podríais haber mancillado mi honor, pero os comportasteis como el caballero que realmente sois —Abigail amplió su sonrisa y le colocó una mano en el brazo—. Cuidad de Frederick mientras encuentro un remedio y os prometo que, más tarde o más temprano, tendréis vuestra merecida recompensa.

Wilfred observó la gran estatua de oro y pensó en lo que la princesa le estaba proponiendo. Finalmente, asintió y adquirió el único compromiso que podría devolverle el honor perdido.

* * *

_He aquí el primer capítulo. Como supondréis, si conocéis las condiciones del reto, el siguiente estará ubicado en Storybrooke. Espero que la lectura os haya resultado agradable y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones mediante un review. Besetes._


	2. La espada

**MALDITOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke, ni el Bosque Encantado ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**2**

**La espada**

Kathryn tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Apenas era capaz de recordar lo que había pasado el día en que decidió abandonar Storybrooke en busca de un futuro mejor. Intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y descubrir la identidad de la persona que la había secuestrado, pero era incapaz de lograrlo.

El doctor Whale le había recomendado que descansara y procurara olvidarlo todo. Tal vez fuera lo mejor, dejar atrás esa horrible experiencia e intentar seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tenía miedo. Temía que su captor pudiera volver a por ella y encontrarse de nuevo encerrada y drogada, indefensa y a merced de cualquier loco.

Si antes de que todo ocurriera ya había estaba decidida a abandonar la ciudad, después de tan terrible experiencia tenía aún más ganas de hacerlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo esperando a que David se despertara. Total, para nada. Se habían querido mucho en el pasado, pero él terminó enamorado de otra mujer y Kathryn no deseaba entrometerse. Quería a David y esperaba que pudiera ser feliz. En cuanto a ella, cada día que pasaba estaba más convencida de que pronto saldría adelante. La ruptura dolía como dolían todas las rupturas, pero Kathryn no se sentía abrumada por ese dolor. De hecho, aceptó toda la situación con bastante normalidad, como si no le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. Como si lo que sentía por David no fuera del todo real.

— Hola —La voz masculina le hizo llevarse un buen sobresalto. Cuando miró hacia la puerta, descubrió a un hombre joven y apuesto que le resultaba bastante familiar—. ¿Te importa si entro? Me preguntaba cómo estás.

Desde que había salido de su encierro, Kathryn no había tenido ganas de hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, el recién llegado logró captar su interés y asintió sin más.

— Me llamo Jim —Se presentó mientras se acercaba a la cama—. Yo encontré tu coche el día que desapareciste. Desde entonces, he estado muy preocupado por ti.

— ¿Por qué? Apenas nos conocemos.

— No podía dejar de pensar que, si hubiera llegado un poco antes, no te habría pasado nada —Jim carraspeó. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de un pantalón vaquero, como si se estuviera muriendo de ganas por tocarla—. Sobre todo cuando pensamos que estabas muerta. ¿Cómo estás ahora?

— El hombre que me secuestró me mantuvo sedada casi todo el tiempo. Mi organismo aún se está desintoxicando, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

— Me alegro —La sonrisa del hombre debía ser sincera. Kathryn se sintió muy a gusto compartiendo ese momento. Era un poco raro porque normalmente le costaba un poco de trabajo trabar amistad con los demás, pero con Jim era diferente. Se encontraba muy cómoda, como si lo conociera de toda la vida—. ¿No sabes quién te hizo eso?

— Todos mis recuerdos son bastante confusos.

— Pues espero que la sheriff dé pronto con el culpable.

— Yo también —Kathryn se mordió el labio inferior y no dudó a la hora de revelar sus temores—. La verdad es que tengo miedo de que vuelva a por mí.

Jim se envaró y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— No creo que lo haga. Habría que ser estúpido para intentarlo de nuevo. Todo el mundo está sobre aviso y le resultaría casi imposible acercarse a ti sin ser visto. Creo que estás a salvo.

— ¿De verdad?

— Por completo.

Kathryn le creyó. Muchos le habían dicho lo mismo, pero sólo las palabras de Jim le resultaron mínimamente tranquilizadoras. Cada segundo que pasaba, la sensación de que ese hombre era digno de su total confianza iba en aumento. Lo vio removerse en su lugar y supuso que no tardaría demasiado en marcharse. Fue extraño desear su cercanía con tanta vehemencia.

— Creo que debería dejarte descansar. El doctor Whale me advirtió que la visita sólo podría durar unos minutos.

— No me importa que estés aquí.

— Ya —A Jim le alegró escuchar aquello—. Pero apuesto a que al médico sí le importa. De verdad tengo que irme.

— Lo entiendo. Gracias por venir.

Jim inclinó la cabeza con galantería y se encaminó hacia la salida. Kathryn pensó que no volvería a verle en mucho tiempo, pero entonces él se dio media vuelta, justo antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo cuando salgas del hospital?

— Claro que sí.

* * *

— Cuando me secuestraron, me estaba marchando de Storybrooke. No pensaba volver en mucho tiempo.

Estaban sentados en el local de la abuelita, tomándose un chocolate caliente y unos bizcochitos. Llevaban un buen rato charlando y Kathryn había descubierto que Jim trabajaba en un gimnasio y que ayudaba con las actividades deportivas del colegio. Era un hombre inteligente y divertido, que sabía escuchar y no tenía problemas a la hora de hablar sobre sí mismo. Al menos con ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero terminar mis estudios universitarios y encontrar un empleo lejos de la ciudad. No siento que mi lugar esté aquí. Mientras David estuvo en coma, preferí estar a su lado, pero después de que despertara y de que ocurriera todo aquello con Mary Margaret, no había nada que me atara a mi vida aquí.

Jim le dio un par de vueltas a su chocolate, como si estuviera seleccionando sus palabras. Era la primera vez que salían juntos y no deseaba ser demasiado entrometido porque realmente esperaba que hubiera más citas después de aquella.

— Debió ser duro pasar por todo eso.

— Aún lo es, pero sé que hice lo correcto cuando me aparté de su camino. David no quería estar conmigo y no tenía ningún sentido luchar por algo que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto —Kathryn hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de que podía decirle a Jim cualquier cosa. Incluso las más íntimas—. Si lo pienso detenidamente, tengo la sensación de que mi relación con David nunca ha sido real, que mis sentimientos hacia él realmente no eran tan fuertes o sinceros. Es raro porque sé que estuvimos muy enamorados, pero mi vida a su lado parece más una película que una realidad.

Jim la miró con extrañeza. Kathryn pensó, no sin amargura, que el hombre la iba a tomar por loca o algo peor, pero lo que hizo fue sonreír y asentir lentamente.

— A mí a veces me pasa algo parecido. A veces, intento acordarme del día en que empecé a trabajar en el colegio, pero no puedo hacerlo. Es como si todo fuera como es porque tiene que serlo, pero sin un inicio. Ni un final.

Se quedaron callados. Kathryn entendía lo que Jim acababa de decirle. En ocasiones, observaba a los vecinos de Storybrooke y descubría en sus rostros el mismo desconcierto que ella sentía. Acostumbraba a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, considerándolos demasiado absurdos como para prestarles atención, pero ahora sabía con total certeza que Jim sentía lo mismo. Y eso debía significar algo.

— He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en el hospital —Jim cambió bruscamente de tema, lo que supuso un alivio para ambos—. ¿Sigues estando asustada?

— La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia quedarme sola en casa. En cuanto esté totalmente restablecida, retomaré el viaje que dejé a medias.

— Creo que podrías reconsiderar eso último. Es posible que puedas mirar Storybrooke con otros ojos si le das una segunda oportunidad.

— Sé lo que quiero hacer, Jim. No habrá segundas oportunidades.

— Está bien, acepto que quieras irte. Pero, hasta que lo hagas, deberías aprender unas cuantas nociones básicas de defensa personal. Si alguien intenta atacarte de nuevo, sabrás qué hacer para escapar —Kathryn entornó los ojos, animándole a seguir hablando—. Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

— ¿En serio?

— Ven mañana al gimnasio y descubrirás lo que eres capaz de hacer.

* * *

Habían quedado a las siete en punto. A Kathryn no le hizo mucha gracia abandonar la seguridad de su casa cuando ya era de noche, pero merecía la pena acudir a su cita con Jim. Incluso a ella le resultaba absurdo pensar en las emociones que el hombre le despertaba. Después de todo, se acababan de conocer, pero era como si llevaran juntos toda la vida. Cuando Kathryn lo vio en mitad del gimnasio, practicando esgrima con un compañero enmascarado, sintió como se le revolvían las tripas y comprendió que le gustaba muchísimo. Se sintió como una quinceañera porque el deseo y el encaprichamiento se mezclaron en su interior y se convirtieron en sonrojo turbador.

Jim también llevaba máscara protectora. El traje blanco marcaba sus músculos, y repelía los ataques de su oponente con gran maestría. Kathryn observó el combate, embelesada y fascinada, y dio un respingo cuando Jim pronunció su nombre. El tiempo se le había pasado volando mientras peleaba con Fred y acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de la mujer.

— No quería molestar.

— No es molestia. Habíamos quedado hace diez minutos.

— No pasa nada. En realidad, veros practicar ha sido muy divertido. Se te da bien manejar la espada.

— Es un florete —Intervino el tal Fred, un hombre alto y delgado de poblada barba castaña—. Y no la maneja tan bien como parece. Aún tiene mucho que mejorar.

— Fred es mi maestro de esgrima —Jim sonrió mientras el otro hombre se alejaba—. En realidad sí que soy bueno, lo que pasa es que es un profesor muy exigente. Se toma la esgrima demasiado en serio y creo que le gustaría participar en un duelo real alguna vez.

— ¿Un duelo real?

— Sin protecciones de ningún tipo.

Kathryn miró el florete y vio que tenía la punta cubierta por un taponcillo redondo. Fred estaba recogiendo sus cosas con aspecto malhumorado e, incluso, soltó un gruñido. Cuando salió del gimnasio, Jim pudo hablar con total libertad.

— Su abuelo fue todo un campeón de este deporte. Fred aspira a ser su digno sucesor, aunque siempre se queja de que en Storybrooke no existen rivales de su nivel. De momento, se conforma con enseñarme a mí, pero me ha comentado que es posible que algún día siga tu ejemplo y se busque la vida lejos de aquí.

Kathryn asintió y no pudo decir nada porque Jim la instó a prepararse para su primera lección de defensa personal. Tres cuartos de hora después, se tumbó sobre una colchoneta, adolorida y más cansada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Jim, en cambio, estaba más fresco que una rosa y le sonreía.

— Alguien necesita ponerse en forma.

— No estarías tan pagado de ti mismo si hubieras estado secuestrado.

— ¡Venga, Kathryn! Ya estabas así de debilucha antes de aquello.

— ¡Eh! —Podría haberse levantado para demostrar toda su fortaleza física, pero le dolía demasiado—. No soy una debilucha.

— Si quieres engañarte a ti misma, eres libre de hacerlo. Eso sí, te advierto que no mejorarás hasta que no admitas que estás en muy baja forma.

— Eres un entrenador odioso —Kathryn puso morritos. Aunque el hombre tuviera razón, le pareció divertido hacerse la ofendida.

— Fred es un entrenador odioso. Yo soy un tipo de lo más amable—Jim le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Será mejor que te des una ducha y vuelvas a casa antes de que te enfríes y seas incapaz de moverte. Y, por supuesto, tendrás que volver mañana.

— Mañana estaré muerta.

— No lo creo. Moribunda tal vez, pero sobrevivirás. Te lo aseguro.

Y, una vez más, Kathryn le creyó.

* * *

Kathryn se había quedado en Storybrooke porque consideraba las clases de Jim algo esencial para afrontar su vida futura. Mejoraba día a día y el miedo a ser raptada de nuevo estaba desapareciendo. Esa tarde fue tan puntual como siempre y, encontró a Jim guardando su florete. Siempre tenía entrenamiento con Fred antes de hacer ejercicio con ella.

— Creo que me gustaría aprender esgrima —Dijo a modo de saludo—. Es un deporte muy elegante y hay que tener bastante sangre fría para practicarlo. Claro que no me servirá para protegerme de los delincuentes, pero quisiera que me enseñaras algún día.

Jim la miró con seriedad un instante y acabó por sonreír.

— Si duermes con el florete al lado de la cama, seguro que podrías hacerle bastante daño a un supuesto agresor. Son armas muy afiladas y, si hieres la zona adecuada, puedes incluso causar la muerte instantánea.

— Sí que parece una buena defensa.

— Las espadas siempre han sido poderosas armas de guerra. Podría pasarme días enteros hablando sobre su evolución histórica y sus características dependiendo de la zona del mundo en la que se utilizaron.

— Podrías matarme de aburrimiento si hicieras eso —Bromeó Kathryn—. Aunque sigo queriendo que me enseñes esgrima.

— Primero la defensa personal. Luego lo demás.

Kathryn se dijo que se preocupaba muchísimo por su seguridad y sonrió. Una tarde más, Jim la tiró al suelo unas cuantas veces, la apretujó entre sus brazos y le indicó qué debía hacer para defenderse. Cada día le costaba menos liberarse de su agarre o escabullirse de sus ataques y, por supuesto, se sentía más y más segura. Al terminar, no tuvo la necesidad de tumbarse en el suelo.

— Me estaba preguntando una cosa —Dijo Jim mientras bebía agua—. ¿Has decidido cuándo te vas a ir de Storybrooke? Dijiste que cuando estuvieras repuesta, pero estás retrasando el viaje bastante.

— Tal vez haya descubierto un motivo para quedarme. Al menos temporalmente.

— ¿Qué motivo?

Kathryn no habló. Por primera vez en su vida, actuó impulsivamente y besó a Jim.

No fue necesario que respondiera a su pregunta anterior. Jim lo había comprendido todo y se alegraba porque él también quería permanecer junto a Kathryn.

* * *

Cuando la maldición se rompió, estaban en el gimnasio. Jim había accedido a darle clases de esgrima y Kathryn estaba demostrando ser bastante patosa en esos menesteres. Desde un rincón, Fred no se cansaba de criticarla una y otra vez, aunque con cada crítica siempre venía un buen consejo. Era evidente que él sabía mucho más sobre ese deporte que Jim y la mujer pensó que, tal vez, debiera cambiar de profesor.

En cuestión de segundos, todo cambió. Una brisa extraña y mágica los sacudió y a su mente regresaron los recuerdos de una vida perdida y jamás olvidada. Kathryn comprendió entonces por qué se había sentido cómo se había sentido cuando ocurrió lo de David. Y también supo que no se había enamorado de Jim de la noche a la mañana. Se había enamorado de él hacía mucho tiempo, en el Bosque Encantado.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante y se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro al mismo tiempo. El abrazo fue fuerte e intenso y el beso duró lo que pareció una eternidad. Hasta que Wilfred, maestro de esgrima en Storybrooke, carraspeó y les miró con consternación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Regina. Ella ha pasado.

Y, aunque la princesa Abigail ardía en deseos de venganza porque esa mujer les había robado media vida, no fue en su busca. El príncipe Frederick la sostenía con suavidad por un codo, demostrándole que lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos, que siempre lo habían estado pese a la maldición y que, con ella o sin ella, aspiraban a tener su final feliz.

* * *

La idea fue de Wilfred. Cora estaba en Storybrooke y todos corrían un grave peligro, pero sus poderes no podrían alcanzarlos más allá de los límites de la ciudad. Abigail y Frederick lo habían pensado durante varios días y habían tomado su decisión. Se marchaban de allí. Volverían a ser Kathryn y Jim.

Perder los recuerdos de toda una vida repleta de magia y grandes aventuras sería muy duro, pero no querían arriesgarse. Ya habían sufrido suficiente y sus alter ego de Storybrooke no estaban tan mal. Y se querían, eso era indudable. Una vez traspasaran la frontera, podrían empezar de cero, estar juntos y ser felices. Con Cora presente en sus vidas, lo único que tenían seguro era el sufrimiento.

Wilfred les ayudó a prepararlo todo. No hablaron con nadie más porque temían que sus planes se vieran frustrados. Se marcharían a primera hora de la mañana y dejarían las maldiciones y el dolor atrás. Un dolor que, pese a haberse redimido mucho tiempo antes, aún estaba presente en los ojos de Wilfred.

— Ven con nosotros —Le dijo Abigail antes de traspasar la frontera.

— No lo merezco.

— Crees que Wilfred no lo merece y te equivocas. Pero, ¿qué hay de Fred? ¿No merece él ver cumplidoS sus sueños?

Wilfred lo pensó un instante y terminó aceptando. Tuvieron que regresar a por sus cosas, pero huyeron de Storybrooke sin más contratiempos. Cuando un nuevo golpe mágico les sacudió, el Bosque Prohibido desapareció de sus vidas para siempre. Sólo les quedaba el futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
